Red Roses For Ever!
by Avellyn Black
Summary: Siebte Klasse. Sie steht nicht nur für das letzte Jahr der Jahrgänge, sondern auch für, mal die Sau rauslassen oder die erste große Liebe. Wir alle wissen ja, dass James Potter diese Liebe schon vor Jahren gefunden hat. Da diese ihm aber leider nicht will


_Hi Leute! Das ist meine erste FF auf dieser Seite. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt und außerdem hoffe ich, dass ihr mir ganz viele Reviews dalasst! hoff_

_Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Glg Avellyn Black_

* * *

**Red Roses For Ever!**

**---->---- **

**by Avellyn Black**

* * *

„Hey Prongs! Gehen wir je….? Äh was machst du denn da, wenn ich fragen darf!"

Sirius Black wollte gerade seinem besten Freund James Potter lässig auf die Schulter klopfen und ihn fragen, ob er mit nach draußen käme, als er sah, dass dieser Unterlippe kauend vor dem Valentinstagsaktionsblatt stand, dieses kritisch durchlas und dabei seinen geklauten Schnatz nervös in den Händen herumdrehte und knetete.

„Ähm gar nichts Pad. Was ist den?", stotterte James drauflos und wurde puderrot.

Sämtliche Schülerinnen der 4. Klassen und höher drehten sich daraufhin überrascht zu den beiden um und starrten James mit ungläubiger Miene an. ‚Seit wann stottert James Potter und wurde dazu noch rot?'

Als Sirius dies bemerkte kniff er forschend die Augen zusammen, woraufhin sein Dauergrinsen etwas verblasste.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa nen Strauß voll roter Rosen schenken! Oder biste seit neuersten in mich verschossen?", grinste Sirius und knuffte James in die Seite.

„Nun ja... ähm... um ehrlich zu sein...!", fing James an, worauf er die Aufmerksamkeit aller schon erwähnten Zuhörerrinnen sicher hatte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein,..", bekräftigte er noch einmal, „.. bin ich das nicht. Schwul meine ich. Da ich hier jetzt aber nicht die Vorzüge des hetero-sexuellen Nachtlebens aufzählen will, gedenke ich, jetzt Sirius' Frage Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken!" James lächelte den Umstehenden freundlich, aber bestimmt zu, da er sich während des Sprechens zu den Zuhörern gewandt hatte. „Aber Pad, wenn du willst können wir zwei es gerne einmal zusammen ausprobieren!"

Rings um die beiden herum, könnte man erstickte Seufzer und überraschte Huster hören.

‚Hatten sie das richtig verstanden! Die beiden wohl best aussehenden Jungs der Oberstufe, Gryffindors wollten was miteinander anfangen? Sirius Black, der unter Mädchenkreisen besser bekannt war als „Sexiest Man of Hogwarts", was man als sehr sprechenden Namen durchgehen lassen konnte, war diese Experimentierfreude wohl eher zuzutrauen als seinem Freund James Potter. Der hatte ja seit der 4. Klasse nur noch Augen, Ohren und, zu vieler Mädchens Leidwesen, Hände für Lily Evans. So etwas konnte man doch nicht ernsthaft glauben. Doch mittlerweile nahmen die übrigen diesen beiden Kumpanen ALLES ab.'

James der mittlerweile seine Selbstsicherheit wieder hatte lächelte noch einmal süffisant in die Runde, schwenkte dann seinen Blick auf Sirius und fragte: „Was'n jetzt, Pad?"

„Prongs ich versuch seit...", Sirius blickte auf seine Uhr „ ,geschlagenen zehn Minuten zu fragen ob du mit Moony, Wurmschwanz, Roxy und mir runter in die drei Besen gehst? – Schon vergessen? Heute ist ein Hogsmeadewochenende. Die anderen sind schon vorgegangen."

„Klar. Wie kann ich das auch vergessen. Naja… war etwas in Gedanken, die letzte Zeit."

„Ja das hat man bemerkt. Warte mal… willst du mir etwa den Crash mit diesem Slytherinspieler erklären. Warst du da auch in Gedanken?", grinste Sirius.

„Hey, jetzt hör auf mich damit aufzuziehen. Ja, verdammt, ich war in Gedanken. Gewonnen haben wir ja trotzdem", gab Prongs trotzig zurück.

„Ja, aber auch nur weil ein Klatscher den gegnerischen Hüter K.O. geschlagen hat und er so zerlegt war, dass er nicht mehr mitspielen durfte."

„Vergessen wir das! Soll ich dir deinen Winterumhang mitnehmen?"

„Bitte. Ich warte vor dem Portraitloch auf dich!"

„Gut, bis gleich!"

* * *

Kurze Zeit später stapften zwei vermummte Gestalten durch den teilweise knietiefen Schnee. Auf dem zugefrorenem See liefen einige Erst- und Zweitklässler Schlittschuh oder verbrachten ihre Zeit mit ausgedehnten Schneeballschlachten. Ansonsten was es ein strahlend schöner, aber klirrendkalter Februartag.

„Pad, du hast mir mit deiner übergroßen Klappe, da drinnen ganz schön den Arsch gerettet! Thanks!", nuschelte James hinter seinem rot-gelben Schal hervor.

„Keine Ursache, alter Freund! Seit du mir mit diesem aufdringlichen Mädel geholfen hast, bin ich ja in deiner Schuld gestanden." Sirius zog sich seine modische, schwarze Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und blickte James fragend an.

„Aber jetzt will ich mal ernsthaft wissen, ob du nun schwul bist, oder einfach nur diesen dummen Zettel gelesen hast!"

„Ach Pad!" James seufzte abgrundtief. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich meine jetzt sind wir mehr oder weniger erwachsene Menschen und Lily weist mich immer noch ab wie wenn wir alle erst in der 3. Klasse wären. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich noch tun soll, um ihr Herz zu erobern."

„Ah.. und jetzt brauchst du psychische Unterstützung von Doktor Black, oder was?"

„Mensch Sirius, ich hab dir hier gerade mein Herz ausgeschüttet. Und du ziehst es natürlich wieder ins ironische! Das ist nicht fair. Dir fliegen ja immerhin alle Mädels nach und du kannst quasi auszählen wen du haben willst."

„Naja, Mister Potter, beruhigen sie sich einmal. Nun ja das mit dem abzählen stimmt nicht ganz. Schließlich stelle ich die Mädels ja nicht in eine Reihe und zähle dann aus. Roxy wäre da nicht dabei gewesen. Sie ist nämlich ganz was Besonderes!" Sirius lächelte leise über seine Ausdrucksweise und runzelte dann die Stirn, was ihn nicht weniger sexy aussehen lies.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst mit Lily, oder?"

„Ach Sirius, du bist aber schnell, heute. Obwohl, nur heute... . Egal. Ja meine ich. Aber was soll ich denn noch machen?"

„Lass dir die Haare wachsen und style sie dir kess ins Gesicht."

„Na toll. Und das mit meinen Strubbeldingern, auf die ich so stolz bin. Vergiss es. Ich meine WAS kann ich noch versuchen?"

„James, ich weiß es nicht. Überlege doch mal. Lily ist so der Mensch, der gerne von einem Traumprinzen erobert werden möchte. Je romantischer, desto besser!"

„Romantisch?"

Sirius strich sich verzweifelt eine Haarsträne unter seine Mütze. „R-o-m-a-n-t-i-s-c-h, James."

„Wären Rosen eine gute Idee?"

„Rosen sind immer gut."

„Gut, dann habe ich den perfekten Plan um sie rumzubekommen."

„Ach ja und was?"

„Ich schicke ihr am Valentinstag einen großen Strauß – rote Rosen. Nein warte, ich lass ihr von einem Hauself eine bringen, mit einem Hinweis. Wie bei einer Schnitzeljagd. Und am Ende ist eine Überraschung! Was hältst du davon?"

„Viel. Aber lass mich raten. Die großen Überraschung, bist du!" Sirius grinste ihn seinen Schal hinein. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich wieder, wie amüsiert er eigentlich über James' Idee war. „Kannst es ja mal probieren."

„Gut. Hilfst du mir!"

„Neiin! Dir doch nicht!"

„Paaad!"

„Jaja! Komm beeilen wir uns! Mir friert der Hintern ab!"

Jetzt war James an der Reihe, in seinen Schal hinein zu grinsen. Jaja, so war er, DER Sirius Black. Wahrscheinlich lebte er immer noch nach seinem Lebensmotto, ‚Lebe den Augenblick, als ob es dein letzter wäre!' Was gar keine schlechte Idee war.

* * *

So schön und strahlend dieser Februartag auch war. Kalt war es wie in der Antarktis. James und Sirius eilten nebeneinander nach Hogsmead und sich dort in den drei Besen bei einen Glas Butterbier und einem hoffentlich angeregtem Gespräch unter Maraudern wieder aufzuwärmen. Die Nasen der beiden waren mittlerweile nicht mehr von Remus' knallroter Zipfelmütze zu unterscheiden, so dass sie, als sie das beliebte Gasthaus erblickten, noch schneller gingen.

Als sie schließlich endlich dort angekommen waren, stieß Sirius erleichtert die Türe auf und hauchte vorsichtig in seine tauben Hände.

„Leute, die Minus 20 Grad da draußen ... ich weiß gar nicht was ihr alle habt!" Roxy Denton lächelte James zu und gab ihrem Freund zur Begrüßung einen Kuss.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Roxy. Was denkst du denn von uns starken Männern? Ich meine wir sind unterwegs von einem Menschenfresser entführt worden, der uns mit einem Gefrierzauber kurzzeitig lahm gelegt hat! Deshalb auch unsere Verspätung, entschuldigt bitte!" James grinste Roxy an, zwinkerte kurz mit einem Auge und begrüßte dann seine übrigen Freunde, nachdem er sich aus seinem Umhang geschält hatte.

Sirius tat es ihm nach, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars und setzte sich dann neben Roxy, der er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.

„Na, über was habt ihr wieder gelästert, als wir nicht da waren?", fragte Sirius, während er sich lässig eine Strähne seines rabenschwarzen Haars aus der Stirn schüttelte.

„Schatz, was denkst du denn? Natürlich über euch! Wisst ihr das denn nicht? Wir finden nämlich eure Haare und Körper grässlich! Ach ja, nicht zu vergessen euren Charakter!", gab Roxy lächelnd zurück, „Nicht wahr? Remus, Peter?"

„Ähm, ja sicher Roxy!", antwortete Remus seehr überzeugend.

„Sicher Roxy... ahh was sehe ich da… eine laaaaaange Nase. Kommt sicher von dem ganzen Lügen!" Sirius küsste sanft Roxys Nase und lachte dann wie ein kleiner Schuljunge, dem man einen riesen Lolli geschenkt hatte.

James hingegen winkte Madam Rosmerta und bestellte sich einen doppelten Feuerwhiskey.

„Könnt ihr mit euren Geturtelt nicht mal für eine Stunde aufhören? Ich kann's nich mehr sehen."

„'ey James. Was'n los?", fragte Peter, seinen sonst so lebensfrohen Freund.

James blickte auf und starrte Peter an, als ob er verrückt wäre. „Das weißt du nich? Ich mein, ich versuche mit Alk' meinen Liebeskummer hinunterzuspülen!"

„Schon wieder? James, das wirkt sich negativ auf deine Gesundheit aus!"

„Lass mich nur trinken Moony. Dann bin ich wieder so lebensfroh wie immer", gab James etwas geknickt zurück.

Die nächsten Minuten konnte man nichts außer das fröhliche Geschwätz der übrigen Gäste an dem Tisch der Marauder hören. James lungerte mit dem Kopf auf seinen Armen herum. Sirius und Roxy waren, oh Wunder, anderweitig beschäftigt. Und Remus und Peter, die saßen auf ihren Plätzen und blickten stumm auf ihre Butterbierkrüge.

Zum Glück kam einen Moment später Rosmerta um James seinen doppelten Feuerwhiskey zu bringen. Als sie ihn hinstellte, blickte James zu ihr auf, schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln und bedankte sich.

Rosmerta wurde puderrot, meinte, dass es doch überhaupt kein Umstand gewesen sei und verschwand so schnell wie möglich wieder in Richtung ihrer Theke.

James hatte, da sein Schnaps auf dem Tisch stand, inzwischen wieder die gewohnte gute Laune.

„Mit-Marauder? Habt ihr das gerade gesehen?"

„Was gesehen?", konnte man aus Richtung Sirius/Roxy hören.

„Na, dass Rosmerta rot angelaufen ist! Mann ehrlich. Ich habe hier die Probleme. Ihr bestimmt nicht! – Aber wieder zurück zum Thema. Ich meine, ich habe meinen Charme doch nicht verloren. "

„James, mal ehrlich! Denkst du, dass ein eingefleischter Marauder wie du, seinen Charme verlieren kann? Ich denke eher nicht!" Roxy löste sich von Sirius, um James erbost anzufunkeln.

„Prongs, wir haben doch auf dem Weg hier her, darüber geredet. Ich dachte, dass wir uns einig waren, dass es eine gute Idee ist!", gab Sirius zu diesem Thema ab.

James stutzte einen Moment, packte dann aber sein Glas und leerte es mit einem Zug, worauf er sich schüttelte. „Ahh.. jetzt geht es mir schon besser. So, also was gibt's?"

„James... was willst du jetzt wieder mit Lily anstellen?" Roxy fixierte James mit einem gefährlichen Blick

„Nichts, nichts!", James blickte betreten drein, „Nun gut, ich wollte ihr eine Rosenbotschaft hinterlegen und nach 5 Rosen soll sie eine Überraschung bekommen. Und ich hatte gehofft, dass ich sie damit rum bekommen würde. Aber was soll's. Dann bleibe ich eben für immer ein Junggeselle!"

Die drei übrigen Marauder und Roxy blickte sich verwundert an und lachten dann.

„Ach James, hör auf! Du und Junggeselle! Dass wir nicht lachen!"

„Jaja, ihr lacht aber!"

Roxy runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst es echt ernst mit ihr, oder?"

„Was habe ich nur getan, dass ich mich von Idioten umringt fühle!"

„James, ich meine, …", fing Roxy an, „… dass, das mit den Rosen echt eine gute Idee ist. Zumal ich ja schließlich wissen muss wie Lily tickt. Los, planen wir mal, wie wir vorgehen."

* * *

Es war Valentinstag. Also 14. Februar.

Im Gryffindorschlafsaal herrschte nach wie vor Stille. Die vier Jungen schlummerten friedlich vor sich hin. Niemand hatte vor aufzustehen, da heute der Unterricht wegen Kälte ausfallen sollte.

Draußen vor den Fenstern des Schlafsaals blitzten noch vereinzelt Sterne auf. Hier und da konnte man eine Eule erspähen, die sich auf ihrem Weg in die Eulerei befand oder einfach auf Jagd ging. Niemand schien es zu wagen diese Stimmung zu stören.

Doch plötzlich bewegte sich in einem der Himmelbetten etwas. Es was James' Bett. Er rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, fuhr sich einmal kurz durch seine hoffnungslos verwirrten Haare und gähnte dann herzhaft. Nachdem er sich seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, blickte er zuerst auf Sirius' Bett. Doch es war leer. Zwar waren die Laken zerwühlt, aber der Besitzer fehlte.

James zog eine Schnute. Wahrscheinlich war er wieder mit Roxy unterwegs. Seit neuerstem hatte Sirius es sich angewöhnt, mit Roxy in den frühesten Morgenstunden joggen zu gehen. „Nun ja.. dann muss er wohl heute auf sein Kissen im Gesicht verzichten!", dachte James und verzog dabei sein Gesicht zu einen hämischen Grinsen. Wie wütend Sirius doch immer wurde, wenn er mit Kissen im Gesicht aufgeweckt wurde. Naja...

James dachte nach... sah auf die Uhr und erschrak... ‚Warum hatte ihn keiner geweckt… und die anderen auch nicht? War heute nicht...?'

James sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen aus dem Bett und war hellwach.

„LEUTE, AUFSTEHEN! VALENTINSTAG!", brüllte James, woraufhin Remus in die Höhe schoss und sich den Kopf am Bettgestell anschlug. Peter war ebenfalls hochgeschossen, war aber zu klein um sich den Kopf zu stoßen, fiel dann aber rückwärts aus seinem Bett, wo er liegen blieb und James blinzelnd ansah.

„James.. was soll das? Jetzt habe ich mir mindestens einen Wirbel angeknackst und ich hab grad so schön geträumt!" Peter versuchte James mit dessen Coolheit klarzumachen, was er von dieser Aktion hielt.

„Peter, lass es einfach okay!", fauchte James den noch etwas verschlafenen Peter an, „Aber jetzt mal was andres! Wo ist Sirius? Und beeilt euch, sonst können wir diese verdammte, kitschige Aktion abblasen!"

„Jaja, James, immer mit vollen Engagement bei der Sache!"

„Hör auf! Wo is Pad, verdammt!"

„Hier ist Pad!", schnaufte Sirius und stieß die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal auf.

„Gut dann beeil du dich auch und geh duschen. Den Rest weiß du ja..!"

„Jetzt sagt er mir schon wann ich zu duschen habe!", murrte Sirius, verzog sich aber in Richtung Bad.

* * *

Gute 2 Stunden später waren alle auf ihren Positionen. James war mit einer Rose in der Hand am Ende des Weges, den Lily noch hoffentlich zurücklegen würde. Remus und Peter bewachten jeweils eine Rose mit Botschaft, damit niemand sie aus Versehen mitnahm. Und Sirius stand in Anzug und Krawatte im Gemeinschaftsraum, spielte Rosekavalier und hielt Ausschau nach Lily Evans.

Alle waren bereit, jetzt fehlte nur noch Lily. Sirius sah sich mehr oder weniger nervös im Raum um. Nach etwa 15 Minuten betrat Lily dann endlich mit zwei Freundinnen das Zimmer. Sirius räusperte sich innerlich und ging langsam mit zwei roten Rosen und einem himmelblauen Briefchen in der Hand auf Lily zu.

„Miss Evans?", fragte er mit einer höflichen Verbeugung.

„Sirius? Was haben die denn mit dir angestellt", antwortete Lily überrascht, als sie Sirius' Verkleidung sah.

„Das soll in der nächsten Stunde nicht Ihr Problem sein! Ich habe hier zwei rote Valentinsrosen und einen persönlichen Brief für Sie! Bitte lesen Sie ihn und alles weitere werde ich Ihnen erklären!"

Sirius schenkte Roxy, die neben Lily stand, ein bittendes Lächeln. Daraufhin schob Roxy, die zurück lächelte und den Kopf neigte, Lilys andere Freundin in Richtung Feuer und schraubte ihr ein Gespräch ins Knie.

Sirius überreicht währenddessen der leicht erröteten Lily die Rosen und gab ihr den Brief.

* * *

James lehnte gelangweilt an einer Tür. Sie führte zu einen uraltem Klassenzimmer, von dem nicht einmal die Lehrer wussten, dass es noch existierte. Dort drinnen hatte James die letzten 2 Stunden verbracht und es in eine romantische Oase verwandelt. Mit leuchtenden Kerzenständern, einem blütenweißen Tischtuch und dem entsprechenden Essen darauf. Weiter hinten im Raum stand hinter Vorhängen ein riesiges Himmelbett. Die Marauder hatten sich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt um dieses verstaubte Zimmer in einen Liebestempel umzudekorieren.

„Wann kommt denn nun endlich dieses verdammte Signal!", dachte er nervös. James betrachtete nachdenklich den Spiegel, zu dem Sirius das Gegenstück besaß.

Doch plötzlich...

„James?.."

* * *

Sirius stand in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und sprach in einen Spiegel. Manche hätten ihn vielleicht für verrückt gehalten, aber dieser Spiegel war mehr als nur ein Spiegel. Es war seine Existenzgrundlage!

„.. Operation ‚Red Roses' hat begonnen!"

„Gib doch dieses blöden Tarnnamen auf!"

„Ne und halt jetzt die Klappe! Lily ist unterwegs!"

* * *

Lily ging einen langen Korridor entlang. In ihrer Hand hielt sie zwei perfekte Rosen. Was war noch einmal in diesem Briefchen gestanden? Sie sollen den Zeichen der Rosen folgen und auf ihr Herz vertrauen. Klang gar nicht nach James. Und, dass diese Rosen ihre Eleganz und Schönheit ausdrückten. Lily errötete wieder leicht. Nein! Das klang wirklich nicht nach dem James den sie kannte.

Sie öffnete den Brief noch einmal und las.

„_Du findest den nächsten Hinweis auf dein Glück an einem Ort der für uns alles bedeutet!"_

Lily überlegte. Einen Ort der für die Marauder alles bedeutete... . Draußen konnte es nicht sein, da meterhoher Schnee lag. Sonst hätte sie auf die peitschende Weide getippt. Nein, es musste im Schloss sein.

„Hm... mal überlegen..! Die Statue der buckligen Hexe? Ja .. dass konnte sein..! Einen Versuch war es wert!"

Lily eilte zu der Statue...Und tatsächlich! Dort stand Peter, ebenfalls in einem Anzug und einer Rose mit Briefchen in der Hand! Wieder errötete Lily. James hatte wirklich Geschmack.

Sie lächelte Peter zu und umarmte ihn kurz und dankbar.

Dann öffnete sie den nächsten Brief.

„_Meine Liebe wird bewiesen durch diesen Ort! Sie ist dort verewigt! Für die eine Frau, die ich liebte, liebe und immer lieben werde!"_

Dieses Mal, stutzte Lily. Einen Ort indem James seine Liebe zu ihr verewigt hatte? Von so etwas hatte sie noch nie gehört... Einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken Peter nach dem Weg zu fragen. Lies es aber dann doch, weil James ihnen bestimmt den Mund zu gezaubert hatte... Nur damit sie diesen romantischen Weg alleine gehen musste.

Lily dachte nach. Ja, sie liebte James. Aber er immer so schrecklich sarkastisch und immer mit einer Traube von Mädchen und Freunden umringt. Das würde sie auf Dauer umbringen. Allerdings hätte sie so etwas nie von ihm erwartet. Vielleicht meinte er es ja wirklich ernst mit ihr!

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. James hatte im sechsten Schuljahr eine total verrückte Aktion gestartet. Er hatte ganz Hogwarts zusammen getrommelt um ihr ein Ständchen zu ihrem Geburtstag zu singen. Roxy und Sirius hatten dabei eine Szene aus dem Musikal Jekkyl and Hyde nach gestellt. Die beiden hatten damals ‚Take Me As I Am' zusammen gesungen. Alles hatte so romantisch ausgesehen. Aber dann war James der Zauberstab explodiert und hatte ein zehn Zentimeter tiefes Loch in die Wand geschlagen.

Aus Angst die hysterische Menge könnte sie erdrücken war sie davongelaufen und hatte nie mehr mit James darüber gesprochen. Dass musste er meinen. Ja. So war es.

Lily drehte auf dem Absatz um und lief zur großen Halle.

Dort angekommen sah sie Remus ebenfalls in einem Anzug, einer Rose und einem Briefchen in der Hand. Sie lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Remus!..." Ihre Stimme versagte und schnell riss sie den Umschlag auf.

„Meine unendliche Liebe wird in diesem Raum zusammengefasst." 

Wieder stutzte Lily. ‚Meinte er den Raum, indem sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte?' Gut sie war damals betrunken gewesen. Aber...

Lily war… sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Sie wollte weinen, schreien, lachen, weglaufen...

Kurz und gut…sie war über beide Ohren in diesen verrückten Vogel, namens James Potter verliebt… Oh ja, sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen!

Lily lief los. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, ihre Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht und sie hatte ein leichtes, aufrichtig glückliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht!

Sie lief und lief... bis... sie am anderen Ende einen langen, langen Korridors James erblickte. Sie blieb stehen und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Auch James blickte auf. Er sah sie an. Er streckte ebenfalls eine Hand nach ihr aus.

Langsam liefen beide aufeinander zu. James lächelte. Aber nicht dieses Lächeln, wenn er einen Schnatz gefangen hatte. Nein er lächelte, vorlauter Liebe und aufrichten Glücks.

Lily erging er nicht anders. Sie weinte. Aber nicht aus Angst, sondern ebenso aus Liebe und aufrichtigem Glücks.

Die beiden liefen aufeinander zu und beiden kam es so vor als, ob es Jahre gedauert hätte bis sie sich einen Meter gegenüber standen.

Lily sah James in die Augen und schloss dann die Augen

James streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte Lily sanft ihre Tränen trocken.

Sie sah wieder auf. Sie nahm James' Hand in ihre und lies sich in seine Arme sinken.

James hob ihr Kinn leicht an und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Lily,.. ich...ich...liebe dich! So wie ich es liebe jeden Morgen aufzuwachen und den Sonnenschein zu bemerken...!" James Stimme versagte.

„Ich weis James!", murmelte Lily sanft, „Ich liebe dich au...!"

Weiter kam Lily nicht, denn James senkte den Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Einen Kuss der so sanft war, wie wenn man mit einer Feder über die Haut fährt.

Sie fanden sich und ihr Kuss gewann von Moment zu Moment an Leidenschaft. Lily öffnete leicht ihren Mund und James' Zunge liebkoste die ihre.

Um sie herum schien die Welt zu schweben, genauso wie sie zu schweben schienen.

Langsam lösten sie sich von einander und blickten sich an.

„James, ich werde dich keine Sekunde in deinem und meinem Leben mehr los lassen! Bis dass uns der Tod scheide!"

James' Gesichtszüge nahmen weiche Formen an.

„Lily deine Liebe ist mein Atem! Ich schließe dich in meine Arme und lasse dich nicht mehr ziehen!"

So schloss er Lily in seine Arme und ein weiteres Mal schien die Welt um sie herum zu schweben.


End file.
